The call of thunder
by TheCatInTheShadows
Summary: Merlin can hear the call and he have to follow it where ever it lead him. Merlin whump, no slash. T for some reasons.
1. Hunted

"_Someday you are in serious problems my boy." _Gaius words ring around his mind when he run.

"Really? Never guessed when I took this job." Merlin whispered himself when he finally slowed down and watched the woods around him. Did he lose them? He heard them, five hunters, tracking him. Merlin's whisper brought the wind and it wiped the ground erasing his traces. He grinned and took deep breath. He was tired, overly tired. He was shaking, his skin full of small scratches. He was thirsty and hungry, and he couldn't think well because his headache. But he knew that he wasn't safe so he turned and started his run again. The night was falling and the dark clouds were accumulating and Merlin cursed. It was going to rain, and he have to find Arthur soon. Hour later he was tired beyond everything, hungry, thirsty and soaked, but he had finally found the marks what Arthur had left behind. But now he couldn't risk using magic so he fumbled through the darkness and rain, trying not to lose the precious marks. Last three days had been worst of his life. The return trip back to Camelot was came game of life and death when Morgana had send the Hunters after Arthur and his small group. They had to part. Ten of the Hunters Merlin had received on his heels because he was tricked them to think him being Arthur. Now there was only five, but he couldn't get rid of them. He knew how dangerous it was to lead them back to Arthur, but there wasn't much else what he could do anymore. The lightening showed him the way.

Something slipped under his foot and he flew upside down. Long time he just lay down, his eyes shut, rain on his face, the pain in his leg. Gods that hurt and he knew that he had must be broken his ankle. He wanted to stay there. It hurt if he moved even a bit. But he couldn't. His tired mind remembered the spell what pushed the pain away and he said it, pronouncing it like a prayer. When he got up, he knew that there wasn't much time left. With his wounds and leg the spell would run out fast. He found a stick to lean on and started to walk. No more running and he cursed again a loud. Half hour later he gave up. He slumped on his knees and the tears mixed with rain. Then he though that he heard something and he raised his face, tried to rise but he just crashed on his side on the ground.

"Merlin!"

"Here…" he whispered, smiled, recognizing Arthur's voice.

"Merlin!" the voice was going wrong direction and Merlin tried to raise his voice.

"Arthur!"

Silence. And then, even louder.

"Merlin!? Goddamn, where are you mate?" Gwaine's voice was closer.

Alive, they were alive, Merlin though.

"Here, Gwaine! Arthur!" And after that Merlin's head sink and his eyes shut. He couldn't move. "Here…" he said, but he felt the dirt on his mouth. He though how near the Hunters were now. Maybe too close, but he didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry Gaius." He sighed before the pain took his tired mind.

###

Gwaine found him. He almost tripped over him before he realized that it was a body, lying on the ground.

"Merlin?! Merlin?" Gwaine turned him around, trying to find out was the younger man still alive. But rain and the cold and the darkness made it impossible.

"Arthur, I found him!" Gwaine raised his voice. Praying that they weren't Hunters' hearing distance. Then he focused again at Merlin, lifting him to his shoulder.

"Where?" Arthur's voice was now nearer and Gwaine headed toward his voice. When they met, almost missed each others, Arthur rushed forward and placed his hand over Merlin's freezing cheek.

"Merlin?"

"We have to just keep going. We can't do anything here now."

Arthur tore his gaze away from his friend and nodded. "Elyan found the boat."

"So, to the river then. Show the way."

The rain started to slow down when they finally reached the river and saw the torches.

"Is that Merlin?" Elyan asked his eyes widen when he ran toward them.

"Yes. Help me."

They got on the boat, what was small and unsteady. Four of them fit there when they lowered Merlin on the bottom. Elyan kicked them on move when Gwaine got the oars. Same time they heard the Hunters' howling on the woods. Arthur bent down; trying to look was Merlin still alive.

"Arthur?" Gwaine hissed through his teeth when he used the oars to take them middle of the flow.

"I…" Arthur tried to find the pulse. Merlin looked so small; his skin was bluish and cold. He lifted the eyelids. "We have to get him warm."

"We can't." Elyan muttered, eying the wood line. "There are five, no, seven at least still there."

"Lot of them went after Merlin. How in the hell he got away?" Gwaine asked and Arthur shook his head. Watching his immobile friend, not knowing what to do, he really didn't felt himself as a king.

"Is he alive?" Gwaine asked again.

"I don't know. And I can't do anything." Arthur answered, lifting Merlin's head on his lap. He still tried to find some marks from that lively friend who was like a brother to him. The rain was stopped and the moon sailed out under the clouds. The Hunters' howl fell further and further away when the boat was now middle of the river.

"Two hours and we are home this way." Gwaine muttered. Eyan finally moved his eyes to his king and friend and though what will they do when they finally reach the Camelot's white walls. It was obvious that they couldn't do anything about Merlin but pray. If Merlin was still alive when they reached the safe place, would it be still too late. He didn't want to though what Gwen would say if they bring Merlin's back in dead. Absent-mindedly Arthur rubbed Merlin's face and neck and chest, trying to bring him some warmness. It would be long two hours, two long silent hours middle of the river. At least, the Hunters were left far behind them. And again Arthur cursed his sister.

* * *

_**English isn't my language so there is mistakes, I'm sorry.**_


	2. The call

It was warm, golden sun shone through the mist. The grass under his skin was so green, so warm.

"Freya?" Merlin asked when she leaned over him and kissed lightly on the lips. "Can you hear it?" She whispered in his ear and Merlin frowned. "Listen Merlin. Listen the sound, how it calls you."

And he heard it. Just the sound, far away. The sound was beyond of any normal thunder. It was a roar, a scream, a howl. It was frightening than anything what Merlin was experienced.

"I don't like it." He put his arms around Freya and buried his face against her shoulder. "Don't let me go."

"I don't want to, but you have to." Freya kissed him again.

"It's warm here. I miss you still, after all these years." Merlin begged and he never wanted to leave her again.

"What was once, never be again." Freya sighed. "You have to move on. You will find her someday."

Merlin looked him, pushed the dark hair behind the ear. "No." But Freya shook her head, smiling gently, and all the love was in her eyes when she looked him.

"Yes Merlin. And when you find her, tell her how much you love her before it's too late."

"Don't…"

"Good bye. We will see again when it's your time to return to Avalon." And she disappeared in the mist.

"Freya! No!" Merlin tried to rise, his hand reached up and suddenly it was cold. Cold and pain. He screamed.

"Be still. Merlin! Can you hear me? Be still! You are hurt!"

The voice was familiar, and he calmed a bit.

"Freya." Merlin whispered and he cried. He cried with pain and sorrow.

"Who is Freya?" Someone asked.

"I really don't know. But I'm really happy to see that he's alive."

"I think it went too close." Someone said softly, like he was knowing what he was speaking. "I think he saw someone dear to him."

"Merlin has a girlfriend?"

"Had been, I think. Maybe that's why he had never told about her. Merlin, listen. It was just a dream. Focus to pain, it keeps you alive."

"Hurt."

"Where?"

"Ankle. Broke. The wounds. The Hunters. Claws. Poison." Merlin tried to control his breathing, His hand groped and got a grip on someone's arm. "The sound. It's calling me."

He was so afraid. He could still hear it.

"Just a thunder Merlin. It's already passed us."

Merlin shook his head. "Freya said… she said… follow… I have to." He started to cry again. "She is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Arthur killed her. She's in Avalon now. She's guarding the lake now. And I can never again see her. Not until is my time. She said…"

"You have to calm down."

"What he meant that _you_ killed her?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's just a fever talking. Has to be."

Merlin realized something. That voice.

"Arthur?"

"We are soon home. Just hang on." Arthur tried to sound calm but under it Merlin could still hear the panic.

"Never blamed you Arthur." Merlin whispered, trying to drag himself up holding his king's arm.

"Please Merlin, lay down." But Merlin just clung to him more strongly.

"I'm so sorry Arthur, but I have to go." Merlin whispered in his ear, still crying. "I have protected you and you are ready. I have to go."

"Merlin, you are not going anywhere. You listen me! Just hang on and soon we are home. You with Gaius and you get better and…"

"It was me." Merlin whispered so that Arthur barely heard it.

"What?"

"I didn't tried enough and she rose against you. I'm so sorry."

"You are not making any sense. Merlin, you are hurt, sick. Will you please listen me?"

"Arthur?" And their eyes met.

"Promise me that you come home with us." Arthur begged, not being able to cover up the horror that was shining from his eyes. Merlin smiled, but didn't answer. This time he fell in the darkness where there was no warm or the sun and not love.

Arthur held him tightly in his arms. He never let him go until they were back in Camelot and he carried Merlin all they way in Gaius' chambers. Arthur wanted to feel his friend's heart and his breathing, until he lowered him on the bed. And then there was Gaius, fussing around. And then Gwen, who finally dragged him away to his own chambers and made him eat and bath and sleep.

The dreams were full of Hunters, and Morgana screaming something. Merlin who watched him with golden eyes, smiling and swearing to protect him with his life, or dying at his side. And a beautiful girl with dark hair, smiling sadly at Merlin. And his father, Uther, standing alone, watching small boy playing in the garden. And his Mother, whispering, but he couldn't hear what.

And then he was wake again, rushing toward Gaius' chambers, Gwen on his heels.

"Merlin?" he asked before he was even opened the door, calling his friend, waiting the answer anxiously. Merlin, sitting beside of the fireplace, leaning on the warm wall, turned his head. Ghost of himself, Merlin watched at Arthur.

"I'm sorry but I have to go Arthur." Merlin turned his gaze away and Arthur stared him, then Gaius just shook his head.

"He had a high fever and broken ankle. I made antidote and all the wounds will heal. I don't think that he's able to move anywhere over month. And he can get pneumonia from all of this. He refuses to sleep. I think he sees nightmares so I'm making something to ease his mind." Gaius said quietly. "How are you sire?"

"I'm good." Arthur's gaze never left from Merlin whose glazed eyes watched the fire's play. Gaius glanced at Gwen who nodded. "Very well sire."

"Merlin." Arthur stepped closer his friend. "Merlin, tell me why you are leaving."

"It's calling me. I have to go. Freya said…" There were tears and Merlin couldn't speak more. Arthur looked Gaius worriedly and saw his shoulder tensing, not looking Merlin or Arthur.

"Freya?" Arthur asked.

"She was so kind. So beautiful." Merlin smiled to his memories. "But he died." He closed his eyes. "What was once, never be again."

Arthur stared him, listening his deep sorrowful voice, full of regrets. He couldn't understand. Somewhere back in his mind was something what he should remember. Remember to ask, but he couldn't.

"I think sire, that you left him alone." Gaius said quietly, still not looking them. "He has a really high fever. Please, come tomorrow again. And I let you know if something happens."

Arthur knew very well when he was dismissed. And there, in Gaius' place, old physician's word was heavier than king's.

"I come tomorrow see you Merlin." But Merlin didn't responded and so Arthur left. Gaius watched his ward and sighed. "Are you sure Merlin? That it was Freya?"

Merlin glanced over his uncle and nodded. "Yeah."

Gaius studied him. "And you have to leave?"

"I don't want to."

"Do you know where you are going already?"

"Yes. Yes I know." Merlin sank back into lethargy and Gaius closed his eyes wearily.

* * *

_I'm half-asleep, but I just have to wrote this chap out of my little freaky mind. I hope you liked it._

_Your reviews will carry me to do more for this. Thank you._


End file.
